


Dimitri's Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella arrives at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana she meets a Dhampire Strigoi named Dimitri Belikov who just by her scent alone realizes she is his and wants to keep her by his side... Rated Explicit for Explicit Sexual Content, Erotica, Canon-typical Violence, Explicit Language, Character Deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimitri's Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 1

Bella was driving down the road heading for the outskirts of Montana to get to St. Vladimir's Academy. She wanted to visit her Aunt Ellen Kirova from her Father's side of the family who is the headmistress of the Academy. 

She knew she will want to go to school here and with having trained herself in her element of water as she hits barrier after driving down the long driveway to get to the school. She wonders what her Aunt will think of the element she has now that it is developed from being born with it.

When she was entering past the gates heading closer to the Academy she senses with her powers that someone is outside the school that she does not know. She stops her car and gets out immediately and notices a six foot seven dark brown shoulder length hair male dressed in a black shirt and black pants with boots who also has light tanned skin.

She was wondering who he is she has never seen him here before the last time she has visited the Academy to see her Aunt. She sees him walking straight towards her as she hears him say, 

“Isabella Swan, my name is Dimitri Belikov I am to escort you to your Aunt Headmistress Kirova's office.” 

She was noticing how attractive he looks to her and wonders if she will get to spend time with him while she is here at the Academy when her Aunt is busy. She holds out her hand for him and said, 

“Nice to meet you Dimitri and just call me Bella.”

“I think Isabella is more suited for you that I can call you from me.” he said to her 

“Okay I guess.” she said to him 

She takes his hand and he goes to kiss it after raising it towards his lips. When she was noticing him smelling her scent and became shocked with a growl coming from his lips. 

He pulls back from her pulling both her arms to bring her towards him to hold her while he takes a hold of the smell of her blood. He was now understanding that she is his mate and he will do anything to make sure it stays that way with her by his side.

She was shocked by his boldness of him holding her in his arms and smelling her hair. She thought of it as weird and wonders if by him smelling her that it must mean something to him.

 

She was thinking about what her Aunt Ellen Kirova will say if she saw her and Dimitri together. She does not want to cause any problems for the school if they find them like this together she looks up at him with a smile as she said,

“Could you maybe let me go and walk with me inside for me to see my Aunt Kirova, Dimitri.”

“Sure Isabella I can do that.” he said to her 

“Good, well lets go than shall we.” she said to him 

“We shall.” he said to her with a smirk

He takes her hand and leads her straight inside the doors. He was wondering about the attraction and smell he got from her blood inside her body. 

He understood that she must be his mate somehow but what will she think when he tells her he is a Dhampire and a Strigoi.


End file.
